We are Brothers
by Maradon
Summary: Little ficlets about Four brothers.
1. Trust

_Disclaimer: I don't own Four brothers._

_N/A: I know thid kind of things have already been done, but read, first one is about how Jack started to trust his brothers._

* * *

"What are you doing with that knife, Jack?"

Bobby Mercer looked his younger brother who had came to live with them over a month ago, three weeks ago, Ma had adopted him, Ma was still the only one he trusted a little.

Bobby had seen this kind of kid before, hell he himself had been kid like that; Jerry and Angel had been like that. But Jack was different from them, when he and his little brothers had fight with the past and got over it, Jack was still young, only 11, and been throw more than them, he had just closed himself up. Bobby didn't know what to do with him.

"Nothing!" came the answer from the bed. Bobby was use to getting these kinds of answers, Jerry and Angel had given those when they first got into Mercer's family.

"Jack!"

"I was just thinking." Bobby came into the room and popped himself to the end of Jack's bed.

"Show me your hand." Jack shocked his head and backed away; Bobby just crabbed it and looked it close. He saw little scars from the old cut wounds and some new ones.

"When did you start cutting yourself, little brother?"

"I don't need to answer you, and I'm not your little brother."

"Oh yeah, but I consider you as my little brother."

"We are not related by blood."

"But by name."

"Name doesn't count."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." Bobby tried to be patient, but that kid was trying it. To him the name was everything, he didn't remember his real family, but that kid did, and to him blood was important, even if his real family had treated him like scum. Bobby felt frustrated, he wanted Jack to trust him, but he didn't know how. Then it hit him, the words _"We are not related by blood." _Of course he had done it with Jerry and Angel, why hadn't he done it with Jackie.

"Do you want to be my brother?"

"Maybe." Bobby knew that meant yes. He had also used that kind of speech.

"Give me your knife." Jack hesitated few moments then handed it to Bobby. Older Mercer then crabbed his hand, Jack tried to bull it free, "Don't you trust me?" Bobby asked. Jack again hesitated, but then let Bobby take his hand, who cut his palm, and then his own. He put their cuts together and held it. "Now, you are blood from my blood. We are blood brothers." Jack only nodded.

"You can to it, with Jerry and Angel if you want."

"I'd like that. If they want it."

"What are you kidding? Of course we want it." Jerry and Angel were standing on the door. They knew exactly what Bobby was trying to do.

"Give me the knife Bobby." Jerry stepped into the room and took it from his older brother. He cut himself and connected his and Jacks wounds, "Blood from my blood." Angel took the knife from Jerry; he also cut himself and joined his and Jacks wounds, "Blood from my blood."

"Brothers by blood, Brothers in soul, Brothers for ever."

"Bobby I didn't know that you could be so poetical." That sentence earned Angel two smacks back of his head, from Bobby and Jerry. Jack was happy, now he had real family, real brothers.

The end


	2. Bad dreams

Bobby woke up in the middle of the night, because someone was in his room and watching him. He knew exactly which of his brothers it was; he had six sense about it. Bobby always knew if it was Jerry, Angel or Jack. He liked to think that he had picked it up from their Ma. Bobby opened one of his eyes, oh yeah he was right, beside his bed was standing his blond spike haired, blue eyed, thin framed baby brother Jack Mercer.

"Jack, what the fuck, you are doing out of your bed, in…" he glanced at his clock on bed side table it showed 3-fucking-30 in the morning, "…this unholy hour?" Jack didn't answer; he just stood there, his blue eyes so big.

"Jack!" he said little louder, at that Jack spoke, "I came to see if you're alright." Bobby didn't buy it, he knew pretty well what was wrong with his brother, but he needed that Jack would tell him. He needed to know that Jack trusted him.

"Jack!" at that Jack scrabbled onto his bed and brought his knees to his chest.

"I had a bad dream about him."

"Him? Who is Him?" Bobby thought he had had clue who that him was. He had read Jacks file so many times that Ma had to drag it out from his hands finally; she had let him to read that, because she knew Bobby would be the first one Jack would trust from his brothers.

"My third foster father." Bobby gritted his teeth, after that guy had came one other bastard before Ma had got custody over Jack. If that guy wouldn't have been in prison, Bobby would have killed him.

"Want to talk about it?" Jack shrugged only. Older brother waited, he knew that finally Jack would talk to him.

"He came to my room," finally Jack opened up, "he touched me every where and I screamed, but no body would hear and if they heard they wouldn't to anything. I was so alone, in so much pain and no body cared." He started to cry.

"Oh Jackie," Bobby wanted to go and comfort him, but he knew that Jack wouldn't let Bobby to touch him. In few minutes Jacks terse stopped, he looked at Bobby and saw concern in his eyes, "Can I sleep here to night?"

"Yeah!" Bobby lifted his bedcovers up so Jack could crawl underneath to them. But Jack hesitated. Bobby saw that. "Jack don't you trust me, remember we are brothers by blood, brothers in soul, Brothers for ever, we are real brothers now, real brothers trust each other." Younger boy hesitated little more, but finally he nodded and crawled beneath covers, but left between him and Bobby lot of room. Bobby sighted but he understand, Jack had lived throw so many bad things, that it was even a miracle that he had come to him. He turned on his back and closed his eyes. He was almost sleeping when he felt how Jackie crawled to him and put his head on Bobby's chest. If Bobby would have wanted to show Jackie that he was actually awake he would have smirked, but he knew that it was safer when Jack thought him sleeping.

Next morning Evelyn Mercer walked past Bobby's room on her way to downstairs. The sight what she beheld was so precious, that she went to find her camera, she knew, when she took that picture, that Bobby will be mad at her when she show it to him, but it was all worth it.

Eleven Years later Bobby looked at the picture, he was lying on his back and Jack's upper body was cross on his chest. Ma had given him that picture when he had when he had moved to Chicago. Now Ma was dead and his little brother was lying next to him on hospital bed, so much was changed.

"Bobby!" named lifted his head and looked at the bed Jacks eyes were closed but Bobby knew he was awake. "How do you know it's me, when you didn't even look?" Jack smiled a little, "I think I have six sense about which of my brothers it is beside me." Bobby smirked, Jack was his real brother.

The end

* * *

_N/A: So here you go, the second ficlette, I hope you enjoyed. I let Jack to live because I felt that it wasn't fair that they killed in the move. So if you liked it, I few more ideas, but I let you to decide, to you wish to read about:_

_1. Jacket: I think you know about what it will talk._

_2. First real christmas: Jacks first Christmast with the Mercers_

_3. Jack drank Jack: When Jack has his first hangover_.


End file.
